


What I Wanted to Say

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x21 coda, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix It Fic, M/M, final scene, what should have happened.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How that scene should have ended. Everything is Castiel and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wanted to Say

Castiel flinched when Dean shoved him into the table, the force of the blow knocking the wind out of him.

With his grace he didn't really need to breath, but still.

He felt Dean's fingers thread through his hair, rough where the touch had once been loving.

Then his face was being smashed against the table, the blows coming fast and hard, one after another.

Before he knew it he was being thrown on to the floor, Dean's weight heavy on his hips.

He reached like he was going to grab at his coat, then shifted his hand, wrapping Castiel's tie up tight in his fist. He pulled the angel blade out of his sleeve, and Cas felt his heart skip a beat.

He moved his hand to Dean's wrist, grip weaker than he would have liked.

"Dean... _Please_." Blood filled his mouth, cutting off the rest, but he coughed, filled the sticky warmth seep down his cheek.

 

"Dean, We're _family_. Sam needs you." More blood spilled over his lips, the taste of copper thick and pungent on his tongue, but Dean's hand was shaking around the hilt of the blade.

" _I need you_." The black that had been clouding the green of Dean's eyes faded at that, and Dean blinked once before he pulled back, bland falling to the floor with a loud clatter.

He fell back, hand shooting out behind him, and landed on his ass, eyes wide and wet with fresh tears.

"Cas, _oh God, Cas_." Castiel sat up, grace already healing the worst of his wounds.

The cuts on his face closed, and with a blink the blood was gone. When he reached out for Dean the man jerked back, like he thought that he was going to be hit.

Cas just touched two fingers to his forehead, cleaning him of the blood that stained his clothes before pulling him tight to his chest.

Dean tensed, then relaxed with a harsh sob, shaking in Castiel's arms.

"I'm _so sorry_ , Cas. That wasn't m-" a hiccup cut him off, and Cas hushed him, hand stroking over his hair.

"It's okay, Dean. I know." His Dean would never have struck out at him, and he never would have shot that kid in cold blood.

The Mark was getting stronger, and Castiel swore that he would find a way to stop it, no matter what it cost him.


End file.
